


Now or Never

by WritesbyMoon



Category: Bbh - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Skeppy, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesbyMoon/pseuds/WritesbyMoon
Summary: George’s life is extraordinary. He’s a very independent guy. He lived with himself at 16. He’s a happy guy, up until he met this guy at the coffee shop.I do not ship the real people but in this story I used their real names to make it more realistic. I hope y’all are okay with that. :)Anyway, Enjoy!
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so this is my first ever story in this website. I’m trying out new things don’t worry. This book is about DreamNotFound! Yay! This book might contain fluff, angst, trauma, depression, death, heartbreak, disorders and smuts. I will not be putting any TW so please read with caution!! 💖 That’s all and love you!!

I woke up by the sun coming through the blinds.

I mean at least it's better than waking from you're alarm clock blaring in your face.

Today is just a normal day for me but I don't really like going to school. So i just thought that I'd skip school. At least i have my own reasons and i mean who likes school?

All i wanna do is spend time with my lovely mum. Oh? My mum, yeah, well it's kinda complicated.

Today since it's Friday I'm going to visit my mum, well, in a hospital but not just any hospitals.

It's that kind of hospital that the patients have mental illnesses. Psychiatric hospital, yeah that's it. You're wondering why? Okay.

When i was just a kid i loved my mum, of course until now still, I remembered her being nice but suddenly she's angry and she's crying.

I was so confused but i never really thought about it to be so serious. I just thought that it's normal feelings.

Up until when i was 12 i woke up from the sounds of glass shattering, it was from beer bottles because that time she's been trying to be plastered every single day.

So i went downstairs and i ask her what's happening but when she turned around and she saw me, she smashed the bottle on my right eyebrow and that's how i got my scar.

I ran upstairs as she started crying and following me behind. I locked my room door as soon as i got there, scared for my mum and life.

I called 911 and told the dispatcher what happened. The dispatcher told me to stay in my room and wait until the police got there.

So i waited and waited and cried and cried as i hear my mum bang on my door crying too.

It was until i heard sirens and the door crashing downstairs. I covered my ears and listened to the muffled screams.

Someone busted my door and said that it's all okay. They stitched my wound and told me what will happen.

They said that they will ask my mum questions and update me about it. They brought me in the nearest adoption center. 

It was okay, the place is really nice, i got my own room, the staff are really nice too because, well they're all Nun's.

The next day, the police officers wants to see me. They said that my mum is confine in a psychiatric hospital and said that she's bipolar and has major depressive disorder.

I'm still wondering how and why. But since I've never seen my father I just thought it's because of him.

Once i became 16, i was so happy because I can have my own life, I can choose to leave the place or wait until people adopt me. But guess what?, of course, i chose to have my own life. But that time I still worked on that adoption center. But of course i already have my own apartment.

Once I've got enough money I changed my job and worked as a waiter on a coffee shop and I like it since they payed me more money.

I started to go to school. I payed my enrollment and all of my fees. I'm so happy because I'm on my own. I mean living with no parents is just so amazing. No rules, no curfew, no parents things!

Like i can get laid every other night-

But I'm not into that stuff, but still it happened once, and I refuse to do a story time for that.

And yes it is I, George, and my life? Is kinda crazy.

_____

I went downstairs and made food for me and for my mum. I made a sandwich that has ham, lettuce, and for the cherry on top mayonnaise. I mean everybody loves mayo, right?

I grabbed a topper ware and put my homemade sandwich in it.

I took a warm shower and once i was done I brushed my teeth.

Since I'm not going to school, I just wore gray sweatpants and a juniper green T-shirt.

I grabbed my keys and went on my way to mum. I stopped on the red light and I decided to play some music. I sang along the lyrics screaming at the top of my lungs and got some weird looks from the other cars.

I'm actually not really good at singing. I kid-you-not, but I sound like a dying donkey,but since it's just me I'm okay with it.

I arrived at the hospital and walked in I went to right my name on the log in papers. 

When i was done i walked through the hallways and said hi's to the staff, since I've always been here every Saturday's some of them ask why I decided to visit this day.

I went to stand on the front of the door of room 403. I sighed and slowly open the door in front of me, and there she was sitting on a wheelchair staring at the window with a blank expression.

I said hi to her and when she saw me her face lit up. "I missed you so much" she hugged me. "Mum I literally visited you a day early" I giggled. I handed her the sandwich that I made and she munched on it happily.

We talk about things that happened in my life since then, we talked about my crush and her telling me how much she missed me.

As the day went on, i have to leave because it was getting pretty late. So we said our goodbyes and breakdowns, well my mum did, so i just waited for her to sleep.

Once she's asleep I kissed her forehead and left. I went home and watched some horror movies until i fell asleep.


	2. Bestfriend

I woke up with this tingling sensation on my neck, i look around and realized i fell asleep in the couch.I have nothing to do since it's Saturday, my day off.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a carton of milk in my fridge and cereal from the pantry.

I scrolled through Twitter while I ate my breakfast. I came across Clay's tweet. 'Having fun with the girls!'.

I sighed. Yes, he is a Chad, and yes i have a crush on him. Why? I don't even know why i have a crush on him. It's so clear that i have no chance on him, he likes girls, and obviously straight.

I sighed at the thought, like why do i even have a crush on him? Like why? So maybe i have motivation for school? Yeah, I think that's it.

I look out of the window opposite to the island I'm on and admired the beauty of morning sun. The way it fills my whole kitchen-living room with it's warm streaks of sunlight. I saw a mama bird taking care of it's babies. I kinda felt jealous. I wish my mum could take care of me, but I know it's for the best.

I zoned out from my day dream and I finished eating. I looked at the white counter top and saw some milk drips on it, I groaned from frustration and went to grab a cloth and cleaned the white counter top. 

I suddenly heard the doorbell ring. 'Oh! It's probably him'. I said in my mind. I went to the front door, and as I opened the door, arms are suddenly around me. "Hey! I missed you dude!'. The guy said.

"I literally just skipped school for a day?, you're so clingy Nick" I scoffed, waving my hand and being sarcastic, trying to piss Sapnap off.

"If you call me Nick again, we're gonna have issues" he glared, but in a joking way.

"Okay Sapnap". I rolled my eyes, and oh! You're probably wondering who's Sapnap? 

Well he's my only childhood best friend. He's been visiting me every Saturday ever since that accident happened.

I loved Sapnap so much. He's so nice to me and I'm nice to him. Like obviously.

Sapnap's has the best mom and dad, but his siblings? Ehh they're okay. Sapnap is only that one person that knows about my sexuality.

I haven't come out yet since there's a lot of people that hate people like me, so I'm a bit scared about it.

He's not that smart friend though. I always do the homework's and he does nothing to help.

Sapnap is the only person in my life right now so I completely treasure our friendship. He's been there every time I'm down even though he's not pretty good at comforting people, but I still like him, and I'm also there for him every time he's feeling down.

Sometimes he annoys me but it's not that deep. Sometimes we have some quarrels and ignores each other for a day and in a blink of an eye, we're suddenly laughing at one's joke.

Even though sometimes we tease each other we still love each other, platonically! I'm really thankful for everything he's done to me.

______

"So why are you here Sapnap?" I asked.

"We literally hang out every Saturday" he said. 

"Wait? Are you okay?" He said, voice laced with confusion.

"What are talking about Snapmap?" I giggled. "Just come in".

Sapnap stepped into the house and made his way through the couch. I told him to wait a minute because i need to shower. I quickly rushed into the bathroom and I went into a warm shower and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I went into my bedroom and I quickly changed into my favorite oversized periwinkle hoodie and skinny jeans. It when all the way down into my torso and the long arms gave me sweater paws. 

I made my way to the living room to see Sapnap scrolling through his phone.

"Dude this guy is taking all the bitches!" He pouted.

As soon as he said I already knew who he was talking about. Guy? Bitch? In the same sentence? Ahh, good 'ol Clay.

"We need to do something!" He said while aggressively shaking my shoulder.

"No, you do something, I don't care" I said,rolling my eyes. "I don't want no bitches, I want to be those bitches" I scoffed, emphasizing the word 'be'. Yes, I am very gay.

Sapnap was taken a back. "Okay dude chill out" he said.

______

Time passed by as we watched some movies. Not horror movies, I don't want Sapnap to cling on me every time there's a jump-scare.

We were chilling but suddenly i heard someone shouting 'Why are you running?!' Over and over and Sapnap took his phone out of his pocket.

"Give me a minute my mom's calling " I nodded and he went outside.

'What a weird ringtone' I mumbled to myself.

It's not that long until he came back. He said that his mom needs help because apparently his sister got into a bike accident.

So we said goodbye's and take care's to each other and continued with my night.

I decided to play Minecraft to waste my time. I played on hypixel playing bedwars with players and toxic players.

I met this one minecraft player named Badboyhalo. Huh? What a weird username. He was pretty good but I'm better, as always.

So we fought and I defeated him, of course. He said that I'm a really good player and we added each other in Minecraft so we can play more.

It's been three(3) hours and as i was done playing, i got really bored and since I don't have anything else to do. I clicked the control button, the shift button, and the letter N button.

And I did, some things.


	3. School

I woke up from my alarm blaring right on my face. 'Ugh stupid alarm' I mumbly to myself. I let out a groan while standing up and adjusting to the sun light. I stand up too fast for my body and saw stars.

Time to go to school. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my milk and cereal. I sat on the stool eating my breakfast mindlessly and looking into nothing.

Once I was done I did my usual morning routine. I wore my coral pink hoodie. Who cares I like pink. Colors have no genders, right?

I went to grab my keys and they jingle as I walked happily into my car and drove to school. I listened to some musics and chill while driving, slightly tapping my fingers on the steering wheel when my favorite songs comes up.

I arrived at school around quarter to seven(7). I walked through the hallways. The white lights shining brightly into my porcelain skin and made some moving shadow as i walked by. I went to the lockers room and saw Sapnap! My best friend I tightly hugged him from the back and he turned around to hug me back. We pulled away and I greeted him.

"Good morning, Sapnap" I said trying to start a conversation. Displaying a big smile on my face.

"What's up, Dude!" He responded.

"I don't know? The ceiling?" I joked, looking up at the white ceiling.

"Haha, funny" Sapnap rolled his eyes and slapped my shoulder. It was a harmless and a friendly slap.

"Ready to go to class?" I asked him boringly as I didn't want to go to class myself.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully."We're late". He said it like it's nothing important.

"WHAT OH MY GOD HOW?!" I exclaimed with panic in my voice. How?! It was just quarter to seven (7) and now we're already late? Are we still on Earth. Since the time goes by so fast, we need to catch it.

So I dragged Sapnap by the wrist and we ran down the hallway. Since we're classmates I'm not that worried of being late because I'll have my detention buddy but still, I have to go fast.

So we ran down the hallway but because I'm me and being myself, panicking, and being dumb I bumped into someone. The person was taken a back from the force.

"Oh my fucking god!, I'm so sorry!" I looked up to the guy to just see him, Clay. Yeah!, who would've thought.

His blonde locks waved as he lolls his head to the side. He slightly shook his head probably face palming, mentally. His white tee was a bit see through so I can see a little bit of the six packs he had. And the time felt like it went slow. His beautiful golden eyes. He looked really dreamy. He cleared his throat and I noticed that i was staring so I broke the contact. 

"It's fine just be careful next time" he said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. It's pretty clear that he's just trying to be nice, but I still appreciate it.

I nodded and continued in my way. Sapnap following behind.

"That's so scary!" I said to sapnap, putting a palm in my chest like i just got the worst heart attack that has ever occurred in the whole world.

"Dude that's you're crush!" Jumping giddily like what he just said was normal. 

I stopped on my tracks and was surprised on what he just said. I never told him who my crush is. Is it that obvious?

"Excuse me?, uhh, what in the actual fuck?" I said, a hint of confusion and annoyance in my voice.

"It's so obvious" he rolled his eyes. Oh, of course it was.

'Oh goodness gracious!' I thought. Closing my eyes tightly and pinching the bridge of my nose from my obtuseness. I have no plans on doing or saying who my crush is to anyone- well, except for my mum- for obvious reasons.

"Dude we're ten fucking minutes late!" He whispered-shout and tapping his watch, making me look at it.

I remembered our class. Shit. My eyes widened and I grabbed sapnap's wrist again and ran. I felt the cold air from the air conditioner passed by my face and my brown like black soft hair bouncing up and down as I hit the floor with my feet and slightly bounce. The spike of my shoes echoing through the empty hallway.

As we're halfway through our class. Sapnap tripped face planted on the floor because of his shoelace.

"Dude, what the fuck!" He groaned, pushing his self up with hi elbows.

"Oh my god just come on!" I stomped, annoyed and grabbed his wrist tightly not waiting for him to get his balance.

"You're such a clumsy bitch!" I added.

______

Here we are in front of our classroom door. We heard shouting from the inside. It was full of chaos. We looked at eachother, confusion in our eyes.

We stepped inside and saw our classmates shouting, using their phones, and making TikTok videos. I can't help but wince at the sight and the annoying noises that they were making.

We ask one of our classmates, Jack.

"where's the teacher?" I asked

"Oh, she's on day off because apparently her mom finally died" he said, clasping his hands together with a hint of happiness in his voice. It made me feel eerie as I saw his bright and enthusiastic smile.

'What' I mumbled to Sapnap. This kid is a psychopath.

We're still thankful that our teacher was not here though.

Other classes went by. 'I hate school so much' I thought. I was always watching the clock tick waiting for lunch time. I don't listen to the lessons because I still get the topics. I don't know what's in me or maybe I'm just a genius, but I like it. I looked around at everyone and saw my classmates sketching something on their books, some are eating and hiding the bag under their desk, some are using their phones and taking a selfie under the table and some are listening into the annoying voice of our English teacher, pathetic.

30 minutes later. Finally, it's lunch time! Yay!

I grabbed my bag, swinging it on my right shoulder and felt the mass of my notebooks and books, took over my shoulder. I stand by the door waiting for Sapnap to come out and watch the other people came rushing out, talking to someone or who is alone.

When he finally got out, he looked at me and flinch, not expecting me by the door. I just laughed it off and went on our way to the school cafeteria.

I stepped into the cafeteria and my eyes quickly landed onto the one and only Clay of the school. He's sitting with his chicks as always, making out with each and one of them.

We went to find a table to sit into. I put my backpack beside me and have Sapnap sit across the table. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through social media.

While scrolling I could swear that someone was staring at me. I looked around and froze when I saw Clay staring at me. He noticed me and his lips twitched upwards into a sly grin. Oh my god, he's so hot.

My eyes went wide and I felt my cheeks went hot. I turned around and continued to look at my phone to hide the pink stains in my cheeks. Sapnap looked at me with confusion but i just shrugged it off.

The bell went on and I've never been so fast in my life to just get out of that place.

We went back to finish the rest of our classes. 

As the day went on, it's finally the time where we go back to our respective homes.

But who am i kidding? Of course I'm not going back to my house. I have work to do.

I bid my farewells to Sapnap and went into my car to drive to my work place, The Coffee Shop.


	4. Work

I went onto my way and drove to my workplace. I turned on the radio and listened to the song the radio has for me. I actually love listening to songs, they're like my only escape from reality.

I opened the drivers window and I was met by a cold wind gushing into my car and slapped my face, making my hair flow backwards. I hummed along with the song and focused on the road. 

And before I knew it I parked my car in the parking lot in-front of the shop. The front of the shop has a big window in the left side and the entrance on the right side, above it is a black wall light. Well trimmed bushes underneath the window and a green, stripped with white lines roofing fabric above it.

I grabbed my belongings that I'm going to need from the passenger seat. I opened the car door and stepped outside. It was cold so I'm lucky I wore my hoodie today.

I went inside the Coffee Shop being met by a warm feeling, home like feeling. The shop was fairly empty because this shop just opened a week ago. The chairs were a light beige color with black rims and same with the tables. I waved hi to my co-worker and quickly changed into my working clothes. I looked at the time on my phone and it said that it's seven(7) p.m.

You might be wondering. Why is there even an open Coffee Shop in the evening? I don't even know, my boss might have some problems.

I like it though because I can do my schoolwork's since there's not so many people when it's evening.

I'm with my co-worker, Olivia. She has black hair, dark brown eyes that if you look from a far you'd thought right away that it's black, she's really good at reading people which is kinda cool and she also has a pretty good humor, not gonna lie.

She's really nice to me and she's funny. She jokes something about anything and she does some dirty jokes too, which is the best.

I talked to her for 10 minutes, giggles and laughs passing through our lips. I sat in one of the tables and did some of my schoolwork's.

I heard the doorbell jingles signifying that someone entered the store. I didn't looked up to the person since Olivia is on the counter to supervise the costumers.

And no I'm not a shitty co-worker. I'm the one closing and cleaning the whole store, okay?

While I was doing my schoolwork's there's this feeling on me again, like the one in the school cafeteria. It's actually not a creepy feeling, it's more on the comfortable side.

I can't stand it anymore so I looked around and there's Clay, staring at me with a smug look from across the table I was on. He was wearing a black tee and ripped jeans. Why is he even here.

'Does he know?' I thought, does he know that I liked him? That i love him? Is that why he's been following me all day? but I quickly shrugged it off to avoid awkward tension.

Goosebumps begin to cripple all over of my body. His stares are so powerful that you can feel it without even knowing. 

'Why is he here?' I thought. 

'Of course to buy some coffee' I rolled my eyes responding on my own thoughts.

Hours have passed by but I still felt his stare burning straight onto my cheek. I ignored it and tried to focus on what I'm doing.

I heard the door bell jingled again signifying that someone has left the store. Waves of relief came rushing into me, thinking that it was Clay and not even thinking to look at the person that just left.

______

I heard my phone alarming that it's time to close the store. I looked at it and noticed that Olivia texted me 'good luck ;)' I whipped my head up to just see the one and only Clay. She didn't even told me that she's going to log out.

I tried to play it cool but I think he still notice it as I saw him create a smirk on his face. 

'Fuck! Why.' I thought. He is so hot, I don't understand.

So basically it was just me and Clay in the store. I mopped the white tiled floor and wiped the black counters and also the tables.

When it was time to clean his table, my anxiety came rushing in. I get to his table and politely cleaned the table top. I smiled softly to show politeness and didn't say a word or any sound at all.

I've done cleaning it and walked into the staff's changing room to change into my normal clothes. I looked around for a minute looking for my car keys. I found it as i remembered that it was in my backpack. Damn, how bad is my anxiety?!

I walked out of the back room only to find Clay still sitting and only realized on how I can close the store if Clay is still there, sitting. So I sat behind the counter and waited.

He's using his phone, his fingers swiftly moving on the screen looking like he's typing. 'Is he waiting for someone?' I thought.

'Ehh none of my business'.

______

I was scrolling on my phone for a long time now, so I looked up just to see Clay standing up from his seat. 'Thank God' I thought but instead of heading to the exit.

He walked towards me. I stared at him as I felt the time slowing down. My hands began shaking from the anxiety. The sound of the footsteps that he makes as he steps, echoes through the empty shop. I felt the heat creeping up into my ears, and my heart beating faster than a cheetah.

'No thank God'. I blinked


	5. Digits

He started walk towards me, whilst I was thinking what I should do, I was legit panicking. Hands getting clammy, cheeks burning. My heartbeat getting faster and faster every minute. I looked at him and let my lips tug into a gentle smile and thought, Should I run or stay?

I didn't know what to do. All i can hear was my heart pumping through my chest and muffled footsteps, cold sweats formed out of my skin, but I chose to stay wanting to see where this would take us both. And I guess I did what's right, right?

He stopped by the counter and gave a very sweet 'hi'. His voice is really soothing. It's deep, monotone. I responded with a soft 'hello'.

"Hello, uhh, how can I help you?" I asked, looking around but his beautiful golden eyes.

"No I'm fine, I just recognized you, we study at the same school right?" He asked, and handed his hand for me to shake it.

I took it and shake it. "Y-yeah!" I stuttered. 'Fuck' I mentally cursed for stuttering.

"George, right?" He said, grinning.

"H-how'd you know?" I chuckled, I rubbed the back of my neck from embarrassment. I want this to stop but I also want this to continue.

He just shrugged in response. 

"I mean you kinda look cute". He teased. What he said gave pink stains all over my cheek. "Can i at-least have your number?". He responded with another question, emphasizing the word 'at-least' 

It's kinda weird for him to flirt with a guy especially me, since I've never seen him with anyone but girls. I mean except his best friend, the brunette guy but I like the feeling it gave me, so I went on with it.

"Yeah sure". He handed me his phone and I typed my digits, fingers swiftly moving across the phone screen. While i was putting my digits, he joined me, looking at the screen taking glances at me. He looked like he noticed the blushing mess that I'm in so he pulled out a mischievous smirk.

Even that one simple action makes my ears take heat. I like how he affects me. I never thought I'd become this obsessive about a person that I have a crush on and definitely don't know that I do and have no chance on.

"There you go" I shyly smiled whilst handing his phone back. 

He smiled back and said something to free all of the butterflies. "Okay babe, see you soon!" He said it like it's a normal thing and winked walking out towards the exit leaving me frozen.

'Babe?! What the fuck is wrong with him!' Blushing at my thoughts, still frozen.

I can't process what just happened. I sat there, my back straight and face like a tomato. Eyes wide while looking into the table that he was just in.

I abruptly got up and did my things. I closed the cream-white blinds. I locked the doors, turned off the lights, went to the parking lot and to my car.

I sat there for a minute just thinking about what had happened. 'Maybe he just wants to be friends with me' I thought. 'It's not like he likes me that way, right?'. A sigh passed through my lips, chest slowly hurting as I took breathes.

I turned on my car on drive and made my way, a smile plastered on my face the whole ride. I felt pure happiness once in forever. But there's still something wrong with it.

______

I arrived at the front of my house and immediately parked my car in the dark car porch.

I opened the door and turned on all the lights. I squinted a little adjusting to the new bright lights. I went towards my soft gray couch, it sank as I put my weight on it. I sat there scrolling through social media's for a complete thirty (30) minutes. 

Once I was getting bored scrolling through social media I decided to play Minecraft Bedwars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short but just bare with me it will get better... Thank you for your patience AND ALSO THANK YOU FOR 17 HITS!!! HOLY COW!!!😭💖


	6. Building a Snowman

I started my PC, it made a soft hum and I logged into Minecraft. 

I played for two (2) rounds of Bedwars and remembered my online friend, Badboyhalo. I checked if he's online and I was so happy to see that he's actually is.

I messaged him to play with me, and he agreed, fortunately. We gave each other's discords because we agreed that it's way easier to do a voice call instead of talking in the chat.

This is the first time I'd hear Badboyhalo's voice. I invited him to the call and immediately heard an 'eeh'. 

"Hello?" I called out into the mic. Someone else joined and said "Hello!" But the guy responded doesn't sound like the first person.

"Hello? Badboyhalo?" I called out again. 

"Hey, fatties!" A sweet voice came into the speaker. I released a small 'pfft' from the word 'fatties'.

"Oh my god, bad, stop!" Someone said not knowing who it is. It was a higher-manly voice.

"Uh hello? Who's this other guy Badboyhalo?" I asked.

"Oh it's my friend, skeppy!" He said. "I forgot to tell you about him, i just thought it'd be more nice to invite him!" He responded with another statement. He sounded excited and very cheerful. His voice is nowhere near to 'badboy'.

"Oh! Don't worry about it! Hi skeppy!" I greeted.

"Hai! Should we start now?" He responded, eager to play.

"Yeah!" Me and Badboyhalo said in unison.

______

We played for forty-five (45) minutes. We got to know eachother pretty well. I found out that Badboyhalo's real name is apparently Darryl and he loves muffins and doesn't like swearing, I found out that he doesn't like swearing when I said a bunch of profanities when i fell into the void while trying to do a God bridge. He knows how to do knife tricks and it even goes better. He is licensed to bring a loaded gun with him when he travels. I guess he is a Badboy.

Skeppy is a very interesting one.His real name is Zak, pretty simple. He said that he's a streamer with a hundred thousand subscribers. I was a bit flabbergasted when i heard that. 

Both of them has a very interesting friendship. They bicker here and there, kinda like an old married couple, if you're going to ask me.

A while later I decided to share what happened in the Coffee Shop.

"Hey Skeppy and Bud- Bald-" i got cut of by Badboyhalo.

"Just call me Bad you muffin head" He and I giggled at the same time.

"Okay, sorry, anyway, do you guys want to hear my interesting story?" I asked, clasping my hands getting ready to tell them.

"Ooh, I like stories!" Bad said in a high pitch voice that he has.

"Okay so I have this huge crush on a guy in my school, right?" I said, I was met by silence signifying that they want me to continue.

I continued to tell them what happened and everything I felt. I told them how he stares at me, I told them how he affects me, I told them how I adore him. The way his soft pink lips turns into a sly smirk. The way his soft, pink lips tugs into a sweet smile. The way his lips calling me out to touch it with my own is bittersweet. I told them how hot he is. His perfect body that curves and bumps through his t-shirt. His wavy blonde locks that looks soft and the want of my hands to feel it and touch it and caress it. The way he walks into the school hallways proudly and body straight. I wish I could do it but unfortunately, I didn't have the best body there is. The way he makes out with his girlfriends, wishing it was me the whole time. His perfect tan skin makes the cherry on top of a vanilla ice cream. I'm basically just simping for Clay right now.

"But it's actually clear that i had no chance, i also don't think he's gay" i said, sighing deeply.

"No don't say that, what did you think why he wanted your number?" Bad asked.

"To be friends?" I responded.

"Why would he want to be friends with you if he already has friends for life?" Bad was kinda right, I am not gonna lie. "And he also called you 'Babe', right?"

"Well yeah but-" I got cut off by Bad again.

"If you really love him, you need to have some hopes for him, because if you truly love a person you will not just going to give up what you started,"

"It's like building a snowman but you realized you don't have twigs, so you're just letting it melt before your eyes until the summer season come, instead of just getting a twig from a nearby tree, it's more easier and at the end you'll also be happy, all hard works? Payed. Just always look towards the bright side." He said "just like I do " he said the last part, more like a whisper but it's loud enough for me and Skeppy to hear it.

"I-it's okay bad" Skeppy said with a hint of? What? Hurt?. I don't even know. Maybe they're just really good friends.

"It doesn't even make sense?" I said kinda puzzled.

"No, okay hear me out. The twigs signifies hope, the getting twigs from a nearby tree signifies the 'having hopes and hard works', and the snowman melting signifies the 'feelings that you gave in'" Bad explained.

"Oh" i was left speechless, how is he so good at this?

"Skeppy muted? Skeppy? You okay?" I said sounding kinda worried.

"Oh yeah" he sniffed quietly "I'm fine, i just went to the bathroom for a minute" he said. He sounded like he was crying, maybe he can relate.

Since it's getting pretty late, I bid my farewell to Skeppy and Bad and left them on their own. I'm really thankful for them for being on my side.

I logged off my PC, and did my normal night routine first and went into my peaceful slumber.


	7. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR 50 HITS WHAT?! LAST NIGHT IT WAS ONLY 19?! FAHAVAJAG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!😭💖💖

I fluttered my eyes open, waking up and looked at the time on my phone. I woke up early, as always. I probably should just throw my alarm clock, it's completely useless at this point. 

I stood up from my bed and left it unmade for I am too lazy to do it. I ate my breakfast -just basic cereal- and did my normal morning routine. I wore my gray hoodie with a supreme logo in the middle.

I sat on the couch for a minute, sulking on my phone waiting for time to pass. I stood up to go to my car, but I felt my phone softly vibrate in the insides of my pocket.

I looked at the name, but was met instead with numbers. So I opened the conversation and saw a message saying 'hey!'. I responded with a quick 'who is this?'.

The person quickly responded with 'its Clay' like he was waiting for me to reply. I sat on the stool in the white kitchen island, and I responded with 'why'd you message me, Clay?'. As I was waiting for a response I changed the contact name into 'Clay😳😩😏'. I laughed at the silly name and my phone vibrate.

He replied with 'I wanted to hang out with youuuuuuu'. I can imagine him in the couch, laying on his back and face, pouting. I giggled at the reply. I can already feel the burning sensation going up onto my ears. 'How 'bout school?' I responded.

'Fuck school!!!'. I laughed at his response. 'Okay, where?' I asked him. 'Idk, uhh, how about your house?' He responded to my question.

I said 'okay' and sent him my address. I messaged Sapnap, my only best friend that I'm not going to school for today and told him that Clay's gonna come over. He tried to hype me up, which surprisingly worked and gave me some words of wisdoms, being himself.

Fifteen(15) minutes later, I heard the doorbell rang. I shot up to look at the front door and felt my heart took speed. My whole body filled with adrenaline rush and euphoria. I brush my hair with my fingers and checked my breath if it smells good.

I walked towards the door and stood there before sighing. I opened the door, and was immediately wrapped with a warm hug. Revealing a tall man, blonde hair, freckles scattered neatly all over his face, and golden eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie with a white doodly smiley face on it.

I hugged him back, savoring the moment for maybe this is the last time this will ever happen and welcomed him to come inside my house. 

"You have a really nice house!" He complimented and I responded with a soft grin and a quiet 'thank you'.

We sat on the couch for a minute looking at each other's eyes, admiring our beautiful features. His eyes sparkles like the stars in the night sky full of hope and adoration.

"What'd you wanna do?" I asked, broking the silence. Still looking at each other's eyes.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" He said emphasizing the word 'you'.

"Let's just watch movies, I want to relax-" Clay cut me off "and cuddles?" Looking at me with puppy eyes. "You're such an idiot" I rolled my eyes, heart picking up more pace.

I took the remote control on the coffee table and turned the TV on. I scrolled for a movie to watch. 

"Have you watched 365 days?" I asked Clay and I noticed that his arms are now wrapped around me. I leaned into the touch, taking the other's heat. He raised his eye brows looking at me, eyes widening and started to laugh. 

"What?!" I crossing my arms together and pouted. He started laughing more and turned into a fit of wheezes.

He stop the fit, wiping tears in his eyes with his index finger. 

"Okay let's watch that" He said so I agreed.

5 minutes later, and we're already straight up cuddling. His hands snaked through my waist, and me leaning into him. I can feel his breath fan through my brown locks and his arms tightening wanting me to scoot closer, so I did.

10 minutes have passed and i felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier, I don't know what got into me, I slept well last night but I think it's because I'm so comfortable right now. My eyes finally betrayed me and was now fully close. I fell asleep on my crush's arms. I can't believe it.

______

I woke up from an unfitting sound. Really unfitting. I stirred and looked up to someone smiling at me with a mischievous smirk. I looked up from where the sound is coming from and saw a very very interesting scenario.

My eyes shot wide open. "CLAY!!!" I exclaimed and took the remote and turned the TV off, I can feel the blush spreading through my whole face, I probably looked like a tomato at this point.

"W-what!?" He said between wheezes, clutching his stomach.

"I can't believe you!!" I exclaimed. I pushed him slightly and crossed my arms, disappointed.

"Is that why you were laughing at first?!" He responded a 'yes!' and continued wheezing, I shook my head and released an annoyed sigh.

I looked at the window and noticed it's getting dark already. 

"Clay? It's already dark outside, are you going back home?" I asked him, rolling my eyes acting like I've just ever met the most annoying person in the universe but still feeling a small pang on my heart, not wanting him to go.

"Wow, never thought you'd hate me that bad" He rolled his eyes, putting a hand on top of his chest acting, hurt.

"No, i- I mean I want you to stay but aren't you're parents gonna be worried?" I said.

"Pfft, I live alone, dumbass" He scoffed, ruffling and messing up my hair.

"Oh! So we both have the same situation!" I said "That's cool!". He looked at me said a sweet 'yeah'.

"So, if you're not gonna leave, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

He hummed, thinking. Scratching his chin.

"Oh! I have an idea" his face lit up. 

"What is it?" I asked. 

"It's a surprise" he said in a sing-song voice, waving his index finger in front of my face.

"Do you have a blindfold?" He ask while sulking around my house. 

"Oh? A blind fold?~" I said teasingly, smirking.

He stood still, eyes squinted a little bit not getting the joke. His eyes widened and stared at me, blush slowly scattering across his cheeks "No! It's not like that!" he said, still blushing.

"I was kidding!" I playfully rolled my eyes. "I don't have a blind fold though" I said.

"Handkerchief?" He said. 

"Ugh!" I pouted. To be honest I kinda want to know what he's doing so I thought saying that I don't have a blind fold, he'd going let me see the surprise. Unfortunately he's too smart.

I gave him a handkerchief from my closet, and let him tie the cloth to cover my eyes.

He guided me towards his car because I obviously can't see. He hold me by my waistline as he tells me when to step forward. I felt a soft seat below me and heard the car door slammed in front of me. I heard another car door open and closed assuming it's Clay.

Clay started the car and I felt the car moving.

"Clay?" I said sounding kinda scared.

"Yes, babe?" That word again fuck.

"Please don't kidnap me, Clay!" I said, sarcastically.

"No I promise!" He said followed by a small wheeze.

______

"Clay, are we there yet?" I pouted, boringly sighed.

"Yeah I'm gonna turn and here we are!" The car stopped.

He got out of the car and went to my side. He lift me for a sec and put me on the ground. He guided me going up in a stair case.

"We're here, look!" He exclaimed. He completely forgot that I'm in a blind fold. It's cute.

I giggled. "Clay, you know I can't see right?" I giggled again.

"Oh, my bad" he said. "No it's cute" I said not being able to stop myself.

"Aww, thank you, Gogy, but you're way cuter" he said dragging the letter 'y' in the word 'way'.

"Oh, shut up" I said in a more monotone voice.

He undid my blind fold, I noticed that we are in a gazebo. The rails are white as clouds with benches on the sides, a hanging lantern in the middle of the ceiling.

"Look!" He exclaimed, pointing at the stars.

The stars looked pulchritudinous. I didn't know what to say. I never thought that stars could be this beautiful. We are in a dark hill, surrounded by thick bushes. The cold wind gently whistling into my ears. It seeped through the holes of my hoodie and I shivered a little.

"Oh.My.God" I said in more like a whisper while putting a hand and covered my mouth.

"Do you like it?" He looked at me, lips turning into a small and sweet smile.

"I love it, Clay, thank you so much" I said and hugged him. 

After sometime, we sat in comfortable silence, admiring the celestial bodies, and glancing at each other from time to time.

I took a glance on Clay but when i went to look at him, our eyes met. I can see worry and hope behind in those beautiful golden irises

"You're really pretty, George" he whispered and brought shivers down my spine.

"Th- Thankyou" I whispered back.

"George I don't know about you but-" he paused. "Aw fuck, how do I say this". He chuckled.

"No it's fine, keep going" I gave him and assuring nod.

"Y'know, George. I don't really know what's with you but you make me feel-" he paused "different you know?" 

'What? is he saying he l-'. Clay cut me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know, George, I- I like you George" I was flabbergasted, I'd never thought he'd like me back.

"Are you being serious?" I said, his face washed with worries.

"O- oh, yeah, it's fine though if y-" i cut him off.

"No Clay, I like you too, for years!" I said. His worry now washed with relief. He responded with a quiet 'oh'.

We sat there for a minute staring at eachother. Before I knew it he started leaning in and i also copied his action.

"George?" He whispered, feeling his hot breath onto my skin.

"Clay?" I responded with a whisper.

"Is this okay?" I nodded eagerly.

Our lips brushed, and i can't help but was the first one to close the remaining gap. His soft pink lips fell onto mine like the perfect last puzzle piece and everything felt so perfect, i can smell and taste the mint from his breath and lips, I felt happiness and safety in this very moment. The butterflies happily flattering inside my stomach and adrenaline still rushing into me.

I deepened the kiss and let his tongue slip into my mouth. He carefully caressed my red stained cheeks and I eagerly tugged my fingers into his soft blonde hair. Oh for how long I've waited for this exact moment. His tongue swiftly explored my mouth, corner to corner, not leaving a single curve. It was the best feeling I've ever felt in my whole entire eighteen(18) years being alive.

He pulled away first, panting as we regained our oxygen and leaned our foreheads together, grinning at each other. 

After sometime we sat together, his arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"So" Clay broke the silence. "Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked me looking at my eyes with awe. 

"Definitely" I whispered back, he looked at the stars, happily. I looked at his eyes and I can see the stars more clearly and more beautiful. I was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really proud of this Chapter I hope y’all liked it too :)💙💚


	8. Friday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU Y’ALL FOR 100 HITS WHATTT THAT WAS SO FAST THANK YOU FOR READING I REALLY APPRECIATE IT...😭💖💖💖

The week went on, as usual. More home works and shit. It's finally Friday night. I went to the window, I flip the curtains out of the way and looked outside. I looked at the warm lights of the street lights, some flickering looking like a lost fire fly. It was cold outside. I looked up to the stars and immediately remembered the memories last week. The way he carefully caress my cheek and his soft pink lips on mine, both dancing in sync. I can finally hangout with my lovely boyfriend. The thought gave me thrills.

We had plans together this weekend and today he's gonna come over to my house. I texted him and asked when he's gonna come over. His response is 'On my way!'.

Happiness filled my whole entire body as I imagine him and I cuddling on the couch, giving gentle kisses at each other, and saying I love you's. This happens to me every time I think of him. He always gives me serotonin.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth because I don't want to smell bad when I'm with Clay. I mean who wants to smell bad in front of their boyfriend? Exactly, No one.

When I finished, I cleaned the house for a little bit and as I put the vacuum down, I heard the doorbell rang. I rushed in into the front door, feet making a thump noises as it hit the wooden floor. I opened the door and wrapped my arms around the tall man.

As I looked up to the person in front of me, red stains spread across my cheeks in a flash. It was the pizza delivery guy. Well that was awkward as heck.

"Uhm, six (6) dollars" the man said and handed the two (2) pizza box the I ordered. Flashing me with an awkward smile.

"Oh!- uhm- yeah-" I stuttered and gave him two ruffled five(5) dollars with shaky hands and told him to keep the change.

I walked into my house, letting out a deep breath not knowing that I was holding it in. I went into the white kitchen island and placed the two(2) boxes of pizza. I started to laugh at how stupid I am. I really have to control my feelings, huh?

I sat there and waited for five(5) minutes and the doorbell rang, again. I walked into the door and opened the door slowly peeking out first before opening the door widely, and fortunately it's Clay this time.

"Hey babe!" He said and quickly wrap me with his warm arms and gave me kisses all around my face.

"Hi!" I said and tightly hugged him back. We stepped inside and went to the couch to cuddle.

I went to grab the remote and gave it to Clay. "Pick a movie, I don't care" I said and snuggled into his warm arms. I sighed in content. This is all I wanted, and i have it.

_______

Time passed by and we decided to eat the pizzas. I remembered the pizza guy as I opened the box. I felt my cheeks heating up out of embarrassment. That was so awkward, holy shit.

We sat at the island stools and munch on our pizzas, in a comfortable silence. When we finished eating we went back to the couch and continued watching the movie.

I looked at him and he looked back at me, so now we're looking into each other's eyes. I gave him pecks   
on the lips, cheeks, and forehead. He cheekily smiled.

"What was that for?" He said, still smiling.

"Oh you don't like it?" I said. "Fine then, I will never kiss you again" I sassed, waving my hand dramatically.

"What?" He said chuckling "okay-" and went to kiss me on the lips. I deepened the and he did too. Rhapsodies came rushing into me, promptly and butterflies fluttering aggressively in my tummy.

He rubbed my thighs gently and I wrapped my arms around his neck, slightly tugging into his soft hairs. He stopped and instead went on my neck. He started giving me love bites trailing around my jawline and neck.

"Mhm~" I moaned as he kissed my sweet spot. He noticed me and started sucking the spot, aggressively. I let out a few quite moans, and we went back to making out. His tongue swiftly moving into my mouth, exploring and lot leaving a single crevice.

He pulled away and smiled at me, lips pink from the make out session and gave me a small peck.

"I love you so much, Georgie" He said with literal heart eyes.

"I love you more, babe" I smiled softly and it's my turn to give him a peck on the lips, so I did.

We continued watching the movie and cuddled more. Since it's getting late, my eyes felt heavy and finally making me fall into sleep. But before that I heard Clay whisper "good night" and kissed me in the forehead. 

He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. He rest his head on top of mine, sighing and together, we fell asleep in a matter of seconds.


	9. Surfing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank you all for almost 200 hits... maybe leave a comment for opinions? Feel free to knock your self out... :)
> 
> (I actually don’t know what that means but it sounds right. LMAO)

"George~" I heard someone cooed. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful piece of art, my beloved boyfriend. "What" I said dragging the vowel and was followed by a groan.

"I want to go to the beach today" he said, voice laced with excitement.

"The weather is really nice, y'know? The sky is clear and everything is perfect for a beach day!" he added to his own statement and looked at me, dozing off.

"George!" He shouted, shaking me. "Okay I'm up, fucking relax!" I said getting up, quickly regretting it as my vision went blurry.

I sat for a second letting my dizziness go away and stood up, slowly. I walked passed Clay and was going to the kitchen but Clay got my wrist and pulled me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, whispering, faces inches away and nose gently brushing.

"Making breakfast since you can't" I responded, emphasizing the word 'you' and pointed a finger on his chest.

"But where's my morning kiss?" The taller cooed, tilting his head slowly. He's such a clingy motherfucker.

"You're such an idiot" I said while shaking my head sarcastically and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Let's go" I said holding his wrist and dragged him towards the kitchen. He sat down on the kitchen island stool and watching me cook our breakfast like a hungry puppy.

I cooked a simple egg and bacons for breakfast. I yelped as I felt hands on my waist and accidentally brushed my middle fingers knuckle into the hot pan. I hissed in pain and went to the sink to run a cold water on it.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry" he quickly apologized, voice hinted with guilt.

"It's fine just don't scare me when I'm cooking" I said to him, caressing his cheek and deeply looking at his golden irises.

I kissed him and went back to finish the egg and bacons. I turned off the stove and went to grab two (2) plates on the top shelf and put the egg and bacon on it.

______

When we were done eating, Clay put the dishes on the sink and washed them, as I was getting the clothes and towels ready.

I doubled check our things and made sure that all the things we need is ready.

When we're all ready, we went to my car. I turned on the car whilst clay is dealing with our bags and surf boards.

Clay hopped on the front passenger seat and I turned the car to drive and began driving. The beach it's not that far, it's like fifth teen (15) minutes drive drive away.

I noticed that Clay was staring at me and ask him why.

"I'm just excited" his response. I shrugged and continued to focus on driving. He opened the window and let all the smell of seawater enter our nostrils.

I parked the car and we both hopped out of it. Clay carried all the bags because he insisted. We wore our flops and walked towards the scorching sand. We placed a large yellow cloth over the sand and piled our belongings.

"It's so hot!" I said while wiping the beads of sweat that already formed just above my eyebrow.

"We're on a beach, what'd you expect?" He said, glaring at me jokingly.

"Hmm, I guess you're right" I said agreeing to his statement.

"Okay you wait here, I'm gonna get the boards, okay?" He said and gave me a little peck on the lips. I nodded in response and smiled.

I sat on there admiring the beautiful beach. I watched the seagulls dove into the sea water, catching and lurking for a prey. I watched the kids making sandcastles and laughing adorably. I admired the people playing volleyball, wishing that I'm good at sports. I watched the sea water sparkle through the happy sunlight. The white sand flying through the air as I kicked it with my foot.

"Babe, I'm back!" Clay snapped me out of my daydream. He was holding two (2) surf boards, one is yellow or probably green with a crooked smiley face on it and one with blue with a supreme logo on it.

"So, what are we doing next?" I asked and smirked at me in response.

I looked at him with confusion but suddenly I felt his arms around me and I realized he was carrying me towards the water. I immediately told him to stop. I hold onto him for _dear life!_

He tossed me in the cold sea water. I felt the warm surface of the water hit my back but was completely replaced with a cold water from underneath.

We were in a shallow part of the sea so I didn't drown or anything. I stood up and wipe my face and looked at Clay with annoyance.

"Clay! What the fuck?!, are you trying to kill me?" I exclaimed.

"No of course not, that's why I didn't throw you into the deep part because I don't want you to die" he giggled and hugged me like nothing happened.

I didn't hug back and said an annoyed 'whatever' and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, it was supposed to be like a prank" he apologized.

"It's fine" i huffed, "it wasn't even that bad" I started to giggle "I got you to feel bad for nothing" and giggles turned into laughs.

"You're such a bitch!" He pouted.

"Oh, I know I'm you're bitch Clay" I paused "don't worry" I said, waving my hand sassily. He shakes his head while smiling and kissed me. It was a short but passionate kiss.

"Do you wanna go into the deep ocean?" He asked. "What? No no no" I said. I like surfing but not in the deep depths.

"Oh, Come on" he pouted "I'm gonna take care of you, don't worry" He said.

"After what just happened?" I laughed.

"You know I didn't mean to, right?" He said.

"Yeah, okay, let's go you big baby" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms playfully.

He went to grab the boards excitedly and I watched him while giggling at his cuteness.

He handed me the blue board and we walked into the ocean. When the water is already leveled into Clay's waist, we climbed onto our boards and started paddling forward.

I'm not really that good at surfing but I can still surf, at least. A small wave came rushing to us and we prepared ourselves to surf. The first wave was a successful one and another wave rushed in and another and another.

Until there's this bigger wave that formed out of nowhere from the deep ocean. I started to get tense and told Clay "I can't do this one, Clay".

"No it's okay, just trust yourself, plus you're actually pretty good at surfing" he said trying to comfort me a little.

"Clay are you serious? I can't do this big!" I cried out.

"It's fine trust me, you can do it" he said with a comforting voice. I looked around and realized we were far from the shore, signifying that there's no way to back out.

I slowly nodded and prepared myself for the incoming wave. Seconds later we are now wrapped with the wave. I bend my knees and tried my best to balance. I wiggled into the wave, smiling.

'This is actually fun!' I thought to myself, smiling giddily. As the wave now fades away and we are now surfing into the shore we heard people cheering and clapping.

My cheeks burn from the embarrassment. I don't really like huge groups of people because I'm a little bit of an introvert, especially when their attention was in me.

"You did great out there, Babe!" He cheered, holding up a hand.

"Thank you, Clay" I said, blushing and clasped our hands together.

He looked at me with a smug look, he leaned into my ears and whispered "but I'm gonna do you better tonight~" My eyes went wide as I felt my cheeks heat up. He's so cheesy but it still affects me.

"Clay!" I punched him on the shoulders shyly.

I tried to ignore Clay and we walked back to the car side by side. We hoped into the car looked at each other's eyes for a second. I turned my focus on the road and started to drive.

______

It's already six thirty (6:30) p.m. when we arrived at the house. I parked my car into the car port and we both hopped out of the car. I went to the door and unlocked it. I turned the lights on revealing the insides of my house and I walked in, followed by my boyfriend.

I placed the bag onto the side of the couch and ask Clay what he wanna do next.

"You already know _who_ I wanna do~" He lean into my ear and said it seductively. I looked at him, eyes wide and thought,

'This is gonna be fun'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might hate or like the next chapter 😳


End file.
